


the end

by Dark_Angel1976, Ms_Chem_Queen, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gay, Kissing, M/M, Rutting, Tears, humping, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Chem_Queen/pseuds/Ms_Chem_Queen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to surrender the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	the end

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Surrender the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248402) by [Dark_Angel1976](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976), [Ms_Chem_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Chem_Queen/pseuds/Ms_Chem_Queen), [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> do not own Gerard or frank fake fic made up don't condone behaviors in this fic

I have only seen Frank a couple times since the band broke up. None of those times have been up close and personal, not since that last day at the hotel when we walked away and never looked back. I had to admit I missed what he and I once shared but things were different now. I do often think about him though and fuck, I really do miss him. I knew he was touring now the same as I was and he’d been to Cali while I was on the road. For good reasons though I never went out of my way to make sure our paths had crossed. We would speak briefly online or by text but we always kept it strictly to small talk. Suddenly all that changed in New Jersey.  
I was soaking wet with sweat, my newly dyed black hair sticking to my slick skin. I had just started to walk into my dressing room after the show when arms slid around me from behind, but it was the voice that was attached to the arms that made me stumble and tears sting my eyes.

"Hey Gee," came the voice near my ear. I could feel him standing on his tip toes because he is shorter than me. I’d know him anywhere; the feeling of his body near mine, that unmistakable voice, the feel of the tatted arms around me. Swallowing hard I spoke without turning to face him, my voice soft but bitter.  
"Frank," I said. I was trying to sound unaffected but we both knew that I was upset.

"Gee…Baby I miss you so much and I just needed to see you," Frank tells me.

"Frank we can’t do this…not anymore. Not now," I refused to turn and look him in the eye and I could hear the hurt in his voice as he let go of me.

"I thought you’d want to see me. I’m sorry."  
He sounds choked up like he might cry at any moment. What have you done my head screams and for the first time I turn slowly to face him, the one I love more than anyone, the one I had lost. I told him one last time and then I let him walk away. I know this can’t go on forever. Tonight is all we have. If ever I had made him feel my love wasn’t true I wanted to make up for that. I wanted to show that it was true now. I shouldn’t but I want to.

I told myself over and over that this moment would never come and that we would never be alone again. I knew better. Somehow we would always find the way back to each other’s arms even though we can’t stay together. Our lives have changed and we have other people now. If I could go back I would make things different, do right by him, but it’s too late. I know it and he knows it. We can see it in each other’s eyes. I move to go into the dressing room and he tries to follow me. I just want to escape this tidal wave of emotions that is threatening to wash away all my barriers and walls.

"Frank, please just go?" I ask tears forming in my eyes.

"You know I can’t Gerard." He says. 

With an exaggerated sigh I hold the dressing room door open for him, thankful that our wives aren’t here right now. 

"Come in Frank," I sigh closing the door behind him and clicking the lock into place. He follows me further into the room and I motion him over to the sofa.

"Please sit down," I offer and he flops down on the sofa looking at me with his ridiculous big brown eyes. They are so full of hope and fear.

I move to change my clothing and undress, taking off the suit jacket I am wearing. I don’t look at him as I fold it up but I feel his eyes on me. I start unbuttoning my shirt but then his hands are there pushing my hands out of the way. I let them drop awkwardly at my side while he undoes the buttons and pushes it off my shoulders, letting it fall and drift to the floor. He runs his hands over my chest and down my belly to the waist of my pants.

"You look good Gerard," he says but I hear the sadness in his voice despite the half smile on his lips. I don’t stop him when he tugs down my zipper and unbuttons my pants. He keeps going, slides them down my hips and lets the fabric pool around my feet on the floor. He smirks slightly at the fact I’m not wearing any underwear.  
“Somethings never change,” he murmurs. 

I stand there bared before him shifting from foot to foot. He turns his back to me, removing his jacket he’s always wearing. ‘Stupid jackets like that,’ I think fondly. When he turns to face me I can see the shirt he is wearing says ‘home sick’. I can’t help but think he is sending a subliminal message with it and I have to swallow to keep a lump from forming in my throat. He tugs it over his head and tosses it onto floor.  
I can’t help myself. My hands reach out to trace the tattoos on his chest. I have missed touching him and I let them fall to trace the search and destroy tat around his waist before I move my hands to the front of his jeans which are far tighter than when we started a minute ago and undo them. I push them off his ass, that glorious ass of his, and I slid them off his hips, watch them fall to the ground exposing Frank. He isn’t wearing anything under his pants either.

"I skipped on the underwear too. Just for you," He says and my cock is way too interested. 

He steps closer into my personal space and my breath hitches in my throat like some stupid school girl. I silently curse him in my head. It’s not fair that he can reduce me to such a pathetic state with just one simple gesture. It’s not fair that he is here tempting and beautiful.

"My heart still races just like the first time we met when I’m near you," He whispers leaning in to devour my mouth. I let him. I want to eat Frank alive right now, to mark and own him, to make him mine. I know we can’t but I really, really want to.  
My hands reach out to paw at him and I let them touch every inch of his skin I can reach. I’m trying my best to rememorize him. His skin is as soft as I remember. He smells of cigarettes, alcohol, and candy just the way he always has and I want to be drunk on him. His hair is so long and dark and it’s driving me crazy. I love it long and I reach up and tangle my fingers in it to show him just how much. His thick, dark lashes dance against his cheeks as they flutter at my touch. I need him, I can no longer deny that and he needs me too. 

 

"Frank," I whisper against his neck breathlessly. “You have no idea what you do to me babe.”

 

It’s like my words have flipped a switch in him. He starts to back me toward the sofa in the room until the back of my legs connect with it and I fall on my bare ass against the slick satin material. Then he’s on top of me straddling my hips, grinding our cocks together and licking his way into my mouth. I feel like I’m dreaming, and it is suddenly way to hot in here as I start to grow hard with need. His member moves next to mine, sliding back and forth and I am starting to sweat more than I had during the show. His hands seem to be everywhere. I’m with Frank and he is all over me. I can’t get enough so I grab for him and touch everywhere I can reach, thrusting my hips against him. 

We’re nothing but a blur of motion as our bodies collide and slid against each other. Hands gripping hands, hair casting shadows over our faces; we look like a chaotic, beautiful painting. I focus on his choked moans and the taste of his perfect lips because I want this moment to live forever in my thoughts and heart. 

It’s desperate and needy and it’s way too fast when we cum and he collapses against my chest panting. I hold him gently against me, wishing that we both had nowhere better to be. I wish I had gotten the chance to be inside him again but I don’t speak up. It’s better if we don’t let it get that far.

"I can’t stay but I want you to know I will always love you," Frank says panting to catch his breath. 

He peels himself away from body and kisses me deeply and then slips out of my lap. He moves around the room dressing as I watch him but I don’t dare to move. I can’t. If I do I will never let him leave. When he finishes getting his clothes back on he goes to the door and briefly turns to say good bye. When he steps out of the door I whisper to his back.

"I’ll always love you too Frankie." Tears start to fall and I am thankful that he doesn’t look back, but his shoulders shake and his hands tremble as the door closes tightly behind him.


End file.
